


Je te vends mon âme

by AerayhKateji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: J'ai trop écouté Kyo, M/M, Un peu de sang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerayhKateji/pseuds/AerayhKateji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je te vends mon âme" - sa voix résonne dans la pièce fermée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te vends mon âme

**Author's Note:**

> Un peu weird. Merci à ma chère Vena d'avoir bêta et souligner ma haine des virgules et.

La pièce est fermée, dénuée de porte ou de fenêtre – les quatre murs qui composent l’endroit sont d’un blanc cassé, blanc terni, blanc sali par des éternités de souffrance, humidifié par les larmes et les liquides qui maculent cet espace abstrait. Des lettres s’entrelacent et se confondent sur l’architecture nette qui l’entoure, il ne sait quel prénom choisir – Lucifer ou Samaël ? Il est hésitant – celui d’avant, celui de maintenant – choisir entre le présent et le passé, choisir entre les plus doux étés et l’hiver auquel il est confronté maintenant. L’Archange est enseveli sous la neige depuis des millénaires – son crâne est jonché de pensées mortes, de songes fugaces qui courent et se fracassent les uns aux autres, s’écrasent contre les parois de son crâne fatigué par un âge trop grand ; il regarde parfois l’unique arme, couteau tranchant, capable de mettre fin à ses tourments. L’ébauche de cette envie s’efface toutefois d’un revers de la main – la raison l’emporte toujours à la fin. 

Michael lève les yeux au plafond, grossièrement peint d’un liquide sale qui s’échappe des milliers d’entailles qui recouvrent le corps de l’Archange, étranges irrégularités sur la peau pâle et lisse – montagnes et petites collines, ruisseaux sanglants et rivières qui s’échappent dans la mer dessinée sur le sol, flaque dégoûtante. Il y a autant de coupures que d’étoiles factices, mal accrochées à ce tableau macabre, tout de rouge sang et d’une Grâce bleue translucide. Le Prince des Cieux se redresse, son pas est chancelant et ses genoux menacent de céder sous les poids qu’il transporte – une tristesse, un désespoir, quelque chose pour lequel Dieu n’a pas créé de mot, un sentiment atroce contre lequel Père ne l’avait pas mis en garde. Son cœur est un manège dangereux qui s’abat sur cette Cage osseuse qui le maintient dans la servitude, dans une vie terrible contre laquelle ce pauvre organe se rebelle. Mais sait-il que le monde est dangereux ? Sait-il qu’une fois sorti, jouissant d’une liberté toute neuve, la réalité le rattrapera ? Le cœur mourra et ne laissera qu’une existence veuve éplorée sous son voile sombre. 

L’Archange se dit néanmoins qu’une fois le deuil achevé, il n’aura plus à s’encombrer de cette inutile erreur. Adieu bonheur, abandonné au creux des mains du Créateur, et adieu douleur qui augmente au fil des heures.

Michael veut le revoir. Il ne sait comment le dire autrement - il sent sur son presque cadavre des mains gelées qui s'imprègnent jusqu'à son essence même, impressions ou fantasmes qui ne parviennent pas à soulager le feu qui le consume. _Je brûle_. Son pas est chancelant, sa main se pose sur l'un des murs pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il ferme les yeux quelques instants - les voix de ses frères et sœurs, qui inondent habituellement sa tête, se sont tues. Il s'imagine à un carrefour, une boîte à la main – creuser, ses pieds s’engouffrant dans la terre meuble, la poussière tout autour de lui. Piquer ses yeux, arracher une larme ; mais il jurera, au plus profond de lui, que ce n’était pas par tristesse ou impatience, par bonheur illusoire. C’était juste la poussière où l’Univers retournera. Le Prince s’invente un doux visage familier apparaître devant lui, des mèches d'un blond délavé, d'un blond cendré voleter au gré du vent - le bleu de ses yeux accentués par le froid d'une nuit, éclairée par une lune en croissant, une lune peut-être entière, même ; entourée de ses compagnes étoiles, Michael entend l'écho d'une voix chérie à laquelle il répond, sans hésiter ; 

_"Je te vends mon âme."_

Son point frappe contre le mur, contre un "S" maintenant décoré d'une trace ensanglantée. Quand le désespoir se fait le plus profond, il y réfléchit ; comment le ramener sans avoir à combattre, comment désobéir à Père sans s'en vouloir ? Promettre d'être sage, d'être effacé, d'être silencieux ; promettre de ne pas lui en vouloir, de l'aimer - ô Dieu qu'il aime - que doit-il faire ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. Les larmes commencent à brouiller sa vision, son front se pose contre son macabre décor. _Tu me manques. Je veux te voir. Est-ce que tu as froid ? Il fait trop chaud, ici. J'ai envie de mourir. Je t'ai perdu. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je t'aime, je t'aime si tu veux. Je suis sûr que je peux aller mieux, je peux m'en sortir. Tu n'es pas si important - je t'aime tellement._

 _Les mots se perdent, perdent le sens qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, perdent le sens que tu ne peux plus leur donner._  
Alors la solution apparaît, si simple ; "je te vends mon âme." Vendre cette entité que l'Archange ne possède pas, vendre ce qui fait la spécificité de ces Hommes que l'Etoile du Matin, Etoile filante qui s'est écrasée dans une prison atroce, déteste tant. "Je te vends mon âme" ; cette œuvre de Père, ce Père que Michael déteste, que Michael adore - ses sentiments oscillent. Pourquoi son petit frère n'est plus là ? 

"Je te vends mon âme." Sa voix est chancelante, tremblante ; elle n’hésite toutefois pas. Les échos résonnent et jamais ne pourront s’échapper d’entre ces quatre murs, de cet espace confiné où Michael se laisse aller à ses plus pathétiques instincts. « Je te vends mon âme », _contre ta présence, ton amour, ton visage entre mes mains, ta peau contre la mienne, tes lèvres sur ma bouche, tes mots aux creux de mes oreilles, la tiédeur de tes étreintes, un coin de l'Univers où on peut s'aimer - loin de Dieu, loin des Hommes. Un endroit avec des roses, avec beaucoup de roses - et tu seras la plus belle de toutes, je te le promets. Alors reviens. Si je te vends ce que je n'ai pas, tu peux revenir, non ?_

Michael se laisse tomber, lentement, les yeux clos, un vague sourire dessiné sur son faciès mutilé çà et là ; l'une de ces cicatrices débute en sur sa tempe et ne s'arrête qu'à sa mâchoire, marque d'une guerre contre un tendre petit frère. Le premier des Archanges se sent comme mort. Peut-être l’est-il ? Il ne saurait le dire. 

"Je te vends mon âme."


End file.
